Doc's new toy
When doc gets a new superhero toy named owen he breaks can doc lambie hallie chilly and stuffy help him and calm down it was a sunny day and doc had returned from the toy store doc thanks so much dad am i ok to go out to the clinc to try out my new toy she was holding a superhero toy in a box dad sure doc ill call u if i need u doc ok doc was excited and ran out the door when she arrived at the clinic doc the doc is in then the stephoscope around her neck brought her toys to live toys hi doc lambie ohh doc you brought a new toy he looks cute doc guys meet owen hes a superhero toy toys hi owen owen hey guys im owen and im a superhero stuffy well im very heroic he lept and fell over owen well u must be lambie lambie i am lambie and its a dream to meet a superhero she hugged him owen thanks lambie owen next we have hallie hallie i am the one and only hallie hippo at your service owen you must be chilly chilly yes i am owen and you must be stuffy stuffy thats right doc owen also comes with his own airship toys wow lambie can u show us how it works owen please owen well i dont see why not toys yay owen got into the airship and was in the cockpit owen peadeled and the airship moved lambie thats so cool owen owen it also comes with a car and plane he gets into it and speeds round the room toys wow lambie shall we play lambie in the castle doc great idea lambie owen well i be around if needed bye everyone doc and the toys bye owen meanwhile the wicked king had watched and decided to ruin their fun king well looks like lambie is a princess that gives me a perfect chance to take over her castle mhahaha while no one was look the mischeous king hopped to the bulldozer king surrend your castle little lamb or it gets knocked down lambie no i wont let you anyway owen will save me king whatever you say he drove the dozer closer lambie oh no help owen looked from his balcony and saw lambie owen oh no lambies in danger he ran back in and used a vehcile dashboard and selected the car owen then jumped from the balcony and landed into his car lambie help anyone owen then sped into view lambie owen your here owen yes now lets get you outta here owen lifts lambie and takes her away from the scene lambie thanks owen but what about my castle owen ill see to it ropehook a ropehook apperes dangling from the airship owen now lets stop the king he throws the hook to the dozer and the other end to his car owen stop right there wicked king king no as soon as lambie castle is crushed i will rule the mcstuffins kingdom mhahaha owen we will see to that he starts to drive his car and tows it but he pulls to hard and his arm snaps in half owen owwwwww that hurts lambie ran to him lambie you ok owen she hugs him owen no ive snapped my arm lambie we need doc just then doc came in doc is everything ok guys lambie no owens hurt his arm doc owen what happened owen well the toys were playing lambie in the castle and i tried to stop the wicked king using a rope hook but i pulled my arm out of my socket and its snapped doc lets see what i can do doc examines owen and comes up with a diagnoise doc i have a dianose hallie looks like i need to fly on over with the big book of boo boos doc owen you have snapped arm a tosis whitch means you over did your arm and it popped out of place owen is it cureable or is my superhero days over doc i think i can fix it i need you to hold still while i do it now hallie i need my needle owen gasps doc now i need to put some glue into this tiny screw hole here owen erm well i have a fear of needles doc ok lambie can you cuddle owen till im done lambie my cuddles are there to support him doc then put the needle into the screw hole owen owwwwwww lambie owen im right here she cuddles him doc im nearly done owen she puts the screw back in and popped his arm in doc im done now owen yay thanks doc lambie your my hero owen owen thanks Ithe toys laugh as owen blushed as the day ended